Logan's room
by Djap
Summary: Logurt, Logan x Kurt, Kurt always wanted to know how Logan's room looked from the inside...


**LOGAN'S ROOM**

**AN X-MEN EVOLUTION FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Logan x Kurt

**AUTHOR: **Djap

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time

**RATING**: R-NC17

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

…

**Logan's room**

**a Djap story**

…

He must have lost his mind because there was no other possible way how he could explain his own behavior to anybody. This wasn't the first crush he'd ever gotten on someone, but it certainly was the most persistent.

Kurt sighed as he checked the floor right behind the door to his own room. The air was clear as at this late hour everybody else was sound asleep. If he ever would go through with his plan, it would be this night because both other persons, who could detect him doing this, were gone.

The professor was supervising his brother's stasis once again and the other one, the object of his latest obsessions, had left on his motorcycle half an hour ago. No one knew where the dark, silent and dangerous feral went, whenever he left in the middle of the night, but he usually stayed there for hours once gone. That would be enough time for Kurt's smell to vanish until Logan would return to the mansion.

So for Kurt it was now or never and with a last, deep breath Kurt sneaked across the corridor to the door of Logan's room. Another deep breath and within the blink of an eye he was finally inside.

…

As usually the corridor had been brightly lit, but Logan's room was despite the lack of curtains dark inside, so Kurt waited patiently for his eyes to adjust. His heart was pounding wildly as he couldn't believe, he was really doing this. He'd been fantasizing about it for months, the need to get this out of his system driving him mad.

Ever since Kitty had told him about Logan trashing his room, back as that stupid chip in his brain had been activated by that mad doctor, he'd wondered how the man's room might look from inside. Back then, he'd just been curious, but now, since he'd developed this stupid crush on the man, he was obsessed with the idea.

Back at that time Logan had been just another adult at the mansion, like the Professor was or Storm, who had helped him controlling his abilities. Over time the feelings had started to change though and after he started in on College, even Logan had to admit grudgingly, that he was no boy anymore but a young man. That praise had done really good things to his self esteem and he had felt himself even more falling for the man.

The intoxicating mix of dangerous feral, caring friend, possessive lover and bad ass attitude just made Kurt's head spin and his heart flutter, whenever the blue furred mutant thought about the other man. And then there was his physical appearance, which…

Realizing that he'd been daydreaming again, Kurt finally focussed back on the room, whose outlines slowly began to appear in his field of vision. It was odd that he'd never wondered how the rooms of the other adults looked from the inside. They probably looked all the same after all, as most of the rooms at the mansion all looked closely the same.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact, that Kurt could easily teleport in and out of every other room he wanted, regardless of it being locked or not. But he couldn't do that with Logan's room, because the other mutant would easily be able to track his smell, so he had referred from teleporting inside for years. He WAS kind of attached to his life after all and Logan was nothing but a very private man.

And Kurt respected that, really, he did. Well, until now.

He was dying with curiosity how a man like Logan would decorate his room and Kurt wanted to know everything about the other man. It was strange, with all crushes he had before, it had never been like this: time usually dampened the feeling after a while, until he finally could get over it. But not so this time: his feelings just grew stronger and stronger the longer he had them and he was definitely growing insane because of his imminent need for the man.

To ensure, that Logan wouldn't be able to smell him later, Kurt at first strode over to the window and opened it to the cold night air. He shivered and goose pimpled, but it was a necessary course of action, so he turned around and focussed on the task ahead.

His first look fell on a commode standing at the far wall beside the entrance door. It stood in front of two large posters and framed pictures were to be found on top. The room was still very dark and Kurt didn't dare to turn the lights on, but he could clearly see the theme of both posters: the one on the left showed a landscape with whitely crusted mountains and fir trees, with a large river in the front in which a grizzly was hunting salmons. The right one showed another landscape, which didn't look very different than the left one, but it showed a temple at its front, which clearly was of Asiatic heritage.

Kurt smiled fondly as he looked at the posters, which both were very Logan and showed both places on this earth the man considered his home: Canada and Japan. Everyone knew how passionate the feral was about both countries.

After his examination of the posters Kurt crossed the room to stand in front of the commode to take a closer look on the framed pictures. His already fond smile even broadened further when he recognized the people they showed: most of them were pictures of the mansion and the people living inside.

There was the obligatory picture all of them had, which the Professor takes of them every year anew. But there were other photos too, Kurt had never expected to find at Logan's room. There was one with Scott and Jean arguing with each other, back from the times when they hadn't been dating yet. Both of them were obviously afraid to touch each other yet and were still sitting as close to each other as they could, without actually crawling into each other.

Then there was one with Professor McCoy on it, deeply engrossed in some chemical experiment down in his lab, surly never once being aware that a picture has been taken from him.

The next one showed the Professor, who was sitting in his chair right outside on the porch and stared unseeing ahead, deeply engrossed in his thoughts.

Other photos followed, but Kurt's heart leaped at the last one on which his gaze fell. He couldn't keep himself from lifting his hand and touching the frame, although he knew it was dangerous. It showed Logan and himself at his graduation party. Kurt felt warm and good thinking back on it as he remembered how surprised he had been when Logan actually followed his invitation. Logan not only came but to Kurt's relief also seemed to have enjoyed himself that night.

The photo showed Logan, whose arm was slung loosely around Kurt's neck, while both grinned broadly at the camera. Bobby had taken the picture and had afterwards confided in Kurt how shocked he had been to see Logan actually having a good time for once. Bobby even complained that it had made him feel pretty uneasy, which had made Kurt laugh at his friend. He didn't think the grin looked awkward on Logan, more the opposite, as it eased his usually hard features, while the smile actually reached his eyes. If anything, that look made Logan only more handsome in Kurt's book.

The whole situation touched something deep inside of Kurt, because Logan obviously liked that picture enough to put it up in his room. There was no other picture of Logan in the room and no mirror as far as Kurt could see. Kurt knew that Logan wasn't very fond of his own appearance, although the blue furred mutant wasn't sure why.

Kurt knew he really shouldn't, but in the end he couldn't stop himself from doing it. So he opened the commode to throw a look inside, but wisely didn't touch anything. He encountered some motorcycle magazines, some technical equipment and some old looking books, whose spines he sadly couldn't see from that angle.

After closing it again he strode over to the wardrobe, opening it. The whole room smelled like his owner in underlying tones, but of course the smell grew stronger at the wardrobe and in the direction of the bed. In the wardrobe there wasn't that much clothes to be found which figured. Logan surly was no fashion victim although one had to say that the clothes he wore were stylish.

There were his old and new X-Men uniforms, right beside his two favourite leather jackets. Beside those there hung his short multitude of longsleeves and shirts as well as his karate gi. Underneath stood his motorcycle boots and his cowboy boots beside them, some jeans of mostly dark blue colours and some grey and black sweats. On the top shelve there were also to be found his variety of cowboy hats and his spare helmet.

Kurt leaned forward to bury his nose in the clothes, drinking in the male, musky scent which was only partly hidden by the smell of washing powder. He felt his neither region stir and reluctantly pulled back again. This was not the time to get lost when he wanted to enjoy this as fully as he could. So he closed the wardrobe again and took another look around the room.

The room looked vacant because there wasn't to be found much more furniture beside the commode, the drawer and the bed. It gave the room the impression, as if nobody lived in it. No clothes or books strewn around, everything tidy and clean. Only in front of the last other piece of furniture, which consisted of a big, old and very comfy looking armchair, there were some motorcycle magazines to be found in front of. Kurt could easily picture the feral sitting there and reading patiently, lost to the rest of the mansion and enjoying the silence.

Kurt didn't dare to sit down in the chair, so that left him with the big, king sized bed and the drawer beside it. He had to suppress a heartfelt gasp at the feel of the satiny bedclothes. Who would have thought Logan would fancy black silk sheets? He surly hadn't and he had a brief vision of a very nude Logan sleeping of them in a hot summer night…

Kurt shook his head again to clear it and stop drooling. He had no idea how much time he had wasted by staring happily at the photos earlier, so he needed to get on with his mission if he wanted to survive this particular forbidden visit. There was time for more fantasies about this later, when he was safely back in his own room.

With a sigh he made his way over to the drawer and cautiously opened it: Another heartfelt groan escaped his lips, as he sat down hard on the bed, making the discovery of his life: he never even realized that it wasn't a good idea to crumple the in military fashion made bed, because he wouldn't be able to repair the damage.

All this years Kurt had been sure that Logan went exclusively for women and he never realized that Logan could be interested in other men too.

Kurt's gaze still focused on the big tube of lube and the packages of condoms laying there, right beside a… a… god, he didn't even dare to say it in the safety of his own head. He flushed a dark violet color under his fur and felt his face growing hot. One could never know what to expect with someone like Logan, but... a… well really… a … butt plug? A black but plug with orange stripes for that matter? That was so… so Wolverine, it was nearly choking Kurt with the possibilities… and the very erotic images in his head.

Kurt's breathing hitched and he broke a light sweat, while his already half hard erection hardened within seconds, straining against the tissue of his pants. Only the thought alone turned him on enough that he couldn't keep thinking straight anymore.

His rational thinking completely ceased as a wave of lust rolled over him and left him so horny, he couldn't even think past it anymore. He scooped back on the bed, leaned against the wall behind him and grabbed for the lube from the drawer. Then he opened his way too tight pants with shivering hands and shoved them carelessly down on his hips, while his erection sprang free.

Despite the musings of some of his team members the skin of his cock was as smooth and as hairless as the next guy's, but it usually had the same blue color as his fur. Only when he was really aroused and near orgasm, it got a slight violet tinge to it, exactly as it looked now – although he hadn't even touched himself yet. Clear fluid gathered at the tip and judging by the way his cock wavered and jumped at Kurt's every breath, it wouldn't need much to loose it.

Through his foggy brain Kurt realized he had to make this last, especially as these probably would be his last minutes on earth. Suddenly there was no going back anymore, and surly Logan would smell what he was about to do here. So he would probably meet a sudden and horrible death very soon, but he couldn't make himself care.

So he didn't grab his cock right away, as he wanted to make this linger only a little while longer and instead he pushed his shirt up to stroke his fur the wrong way up from his navel to his left nipple, which he pinched hard. A shiver went down his spine and closing his eyes he bucked, as he imagined Logan's heavy bulk above him, biting the abused body part and afterwards licking the pain away soothingly.

Logan's smell all around him made him even dizzier and he knew, there wasn't much time for foreplay – even though he usually preferred long and slow jerking off sessions with equally long fantasies. But his need was too urgent because of this absolute new fantasy, which he'd never dared to think about before.

Logan being the posterboy of male anatomy and testosterone Kurt would never have imagined him being the one on the bottom. In his usual fantasies he always would surrender to the masculinity and very maleness of Logan, even if he sometimes imagined himself playfully resisting for a long time. But what would it be to actually fuck some feral creature like him? How would it feel? Would he be really desperate for it? Would he want to be filled just like Kurt always felt when got fucked by another man?

There was no way that he could keep himself from touching his cock anymore, so he grabbed for the lube and then, as an afterthought, he actually dared to reach for the butt plug too. He smeared a generous amount of lube on it and shifted on the bed, so that he could easily reach his own entrance with his legs in the air.

The plug wasn't that big, and he was used to the feeling, so he didn't prepare himself. The feeling of being stretched without preparation would only enhance his fantasy, as he began to imagine how it would feel to sink into the other man's hungry body, which was known for its healing factor. Did that mean Logan never got used to the feeling and it always felt like the very first time he did it?

Logan would have to keep his strength in check as Kurt was nowhere strong enough to do it himself. He could probably grip the headboard to keep from rolling them around, to hold the Wolverine at bay, who would surly want to dominate their coupling. But Logan would defeat the beast inside and demand from Kurt the satisfaction of the human's needs instead. Perhaps Logan would also close his legs behind Kurt's back to pull him even deeper inside his touch starved and empty feeling body.

All this strength hold in check just for Kurt to dominate, all this muscles to pet and taste, this whole tragic man just for him to pleasure. God, he really wanted to fuck Logan senseless and make him pleasure drunk. A groan escaped Kurt's lips as he buried the toy in his body by his tail, slamming it home again and again, imaging Logan's muffled growls in the throws of passion. At the same time Kurt sped up the strokes of his right fist around his cock and continued pinching his nipples.

His body felt like a quivering mass of need, and all nerve endings were on fire, as he finally reached his orgasm, Logan's name in a silent cry on his lips, totally lost in the moment and his fantasy.

He passed out right afterwards, sleeping exhausted but sated.

…

Kurt came back to himself with the strange feeling that someone was watching him. It felt awkward, but as he slowly stretched, the strange feelings only grew. He was shivering from a cold breeze and lying on top of covers, naked and come streaked, on a bed that was much bigger than his own. He felt disoriented at the cool feel of silk as suddenly everything in his mind fell back to place.

The still buried toy slipped out of his body as he hurried to get up, right before he stilled midmotion because his gaze fell on Logan's heavy bulk standing in the door to the room.

Something cold dropped into his stomach and he was sure, Logan would surly kill him now. But the man didn't do anything, just kept staring at him, eyebrows lifted in surprise and silent question.

Only the lights of the floor were on and they painted shadows in Logan's dark room. Kurt couldn't read the look on Logan's face at all, but the fact that he was still living brough him hope.

Well, if Logan would decide to kill him after all, he would at least die happy. So why shouldn't he show some courage on the way? Whatever he could say now, couldn't probably make it worse. At least he hoped so, as he gathered his courage to say without any preambles:

"I want to fuck you through the floor into the next week and so hard you'll pass out from it."

At first only a growl answered him and the door finally shut behind Logan, introducing full darkness to the room.

Kurt's heart hammered wildly in his chest as he wasn't sure to decide if that was a good or a bad sign. Then another growl followed, containing an actual word:

"And?"

What would be the right answer? That comment might please the man, but what about the Wolverine? Suddenly Kurt knew what to say:

"And I want you to do the same to me."

Another growl, this time with undertones of a purr in it. Did Logan really sound… pleased or was Kurt imaging things?

"And?"

Having covered the sex parts, there only were the feeling parts rest.

"And…" This one was really hard, but Kurt was no coward. Not anymore and not in this "And I think I'm in love with you."

Wolverine was quiet for a long time, before he finally snorted: "Thought, you'd never get the guts!" Then he started grinning broadly. "Scoot over so you can make true on yer promise, Elf!"

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes as Logan slowly stalked over to the bed, tearing his gaze away only momentarily to loose his clothes as efficiently as he could. Then a grin slowly appeared on Kurt's face and he lazily swiped the plug from the bed. The toy wouldn't be needed right now.

Logan would be in for the ride of his life – and so was Kurt.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished on a train in one go **

**27****th**** February 2010**


End file.
